


True Love's Kiss

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Finn ends in a coma after helping Poe escape from the land's awful King. Poe wants him to wake up more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

Finn hadn't quite known what he was getting himself into when he first started working as one of the King's soldiers. When he first started, he had thought it was an opportunity of a lifetime. He had had no idea how awful the king actually WAS.

It all started when he was tasked to control one of the rebellions against the King, the amount of violence he got to see, it was too much. That was when he decided to go away, to run.

It wouldn't be easy, of course. The King was strict and he would realize Finn's defection too soon. If he wanted to get away, he would need help.

And then he was ordered to be one of the prisoners' guard.

They talked quite a bit. Poe was one of the most impressive fighters in the King's opposition and Finn soon reached the conclusion that, were he to try and get away, he'd take Poe with him. The guy was his best chance.

And then as soon as there was an opportunity - the King was taking care of one of the rebellions by himself and was away from the castle because of that - they ran.

For the first few days, Finn was sure it had been a successful escape, he even managed to start working for Leia Organa, the old Queen before her son had stolen the throne from his parents. She was the one behind the biggest Rebellion, the one the King had spent months trying to contain without success.

And then, for no actual reason, Finn was found in a coma by one of his new allies.

 

It had been two weeks since Finn fell into a coma. Poe visited him every day, sometimes even when he knew he wasn't supposed to, he just desperately wanted Finn to wake up. It was something he couldn't explain if someone asked.

But in his most recent visit, Queen Organa - because that was what she was, doesn't matter what the 'King' had done - showed up. "You care for the soldier. Don't you, Poe?"

Poe hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I can't completely explain, Your Highness, but ever since we met... have you ever met someone who made you feel like their presence was necessary for your existence?"

A shadow crossed her eyes at his question and he fought back a wince. Ben had killed his father to become the new King, after all. But after a moment, she smiled, even if slightly. "If I know Ben, he put a spell on his soldiers, so when one of them defects they soon end up in a coma, unable to give away any secrets."

Poe stared. There were rumors of the King being able of using magic, but he had never even suspected those were true, even if having magic wasn't unheard of in the land. "Is it possible to... counter the spell?" His question was more desperate than he intended, but from the look the Queen gave him, maybe he had been right on asking the way he did.

"My brother is a warlock, you know. I also have the power but was never interested in learning how to use it. But if there's something my brother taught me, it's that love is powerful like nothing else," Her answer was more cryptic than he had hoped and she left right after these words.

Love. How was love supposed to help, even if what he felt for Finn... It could be love, as much as he had never felt like that for anyone.

It took him a few minutes to remember the rumors of some spells being canceled by something as simple as a kiss. It sounded like a ludicrous idea, but Poe wasn't above trying that, not if there was the slightest chance it would bring Finn back.

It was awkward, to actually kiss someone when they were in a coma, but it wasn't like there was really other choice at the moment, really.

So he did it.

It was a quick kiss and for the first few seconds Poe thought it hadn't worked. But then as he moved to get away, Finn held his hand.

The two just stared at each other for a second and Poe grinned, it had worked and Finn was actually awake, looking at him.

"Did you actually kiss me?" Finn asked, a bit incredulous but not looking exactly displeased with the possibility.

Poe grinned. "You take a walk with me and I'll answer your question."


End file.
